A Escondidas
by LunitaMoon
Summary: Solo se miraban cuando el tenía tiempo libre del trabajo y… de su esposa, pero se miraban a escondidas, porque frente a los demás difícilmente se hablaban y aunque no lo dijeran ellos se amaban… solo había un problema: era el esposo de su prima.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Escondidas

**Pareja:**Bella&Edward

**Rating:** T

**Capítulos:** sinceramente aun no sé cuántos vayan a ser, pero no pasaran de los 20!

**Summary:**- Tener una relación la cual es meramente física con alguien a quien te es prohibido no es nada fácil, menos cuando esa persona resultó ser el esposo de tu prima. Recuerda que la vida no siempre es de color rosa y las cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas.

**Aclaraciones:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

**.A Escondidas.**

**Prólogo:**

La luz se coló por la ventana, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la recamara, la cual se encontraba un poco desordenada debido a la ropa que se encontraba regada sobre el suelo. Sobre la cama se encontraba una pareja dormida y sus cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban tapados por las sábanas blancas. El abrazándola por la cintura y ella aferrándose a él entre sueños.

Esta no era la primera vez en que uno los podía ver así de juntos.

¡Oh no, claro que no!

Porque ellos se miraban constantemente pero a escondidas.

Porque frente a los demás ellos eran primos.

Porque frente a los demás, difícilmente se hablaban.

Solo se miraban cuando él tenía tiempo libre del trabajo y su esposa.

Solo se miraban para saciar su deseo y placer.

Y aunque no lo dijeran, ellos se amaban.

Ellos hacían el amor…

Pero siempre hay algo que se interpone en el camino, que evita la felicidad de los otros y en su caso era una persona que tenían en común.

Para ella… su prima.

Para el… su esposa

¿Qué tan tanto podrán luchar por ese amor, si lo que hacen es un tanto incesto y un gran pecado?

¿Realmente es más fuerte el amor para lograr estar juntos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Solo es el prólogo, pero dependiendo de ustedes, sabré si subir el siguiente capítulo o no, lo dejó en su criterio que tal esta._

_y aclaró que no es chantaje, jeje, muchos lo tomaron así pero no lo es. Lo puse porque puede que no les guste y que chiste tendría que publicara una historia que no les gusta?_

_También para disculparme con muchas que leían esta historia pero ayer comencé a leerla de nuevo para hacer el próximo capítulo y no me gusto como iba todo, por lo que lo iniciare de nuevo y completamente diferente. _

_Espero sea de su agrado._

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** A Escondidas

**Pareja:**Bella&Edward

**Rating:** T

**Capítulos:** sinceramente aun no sé cuántos vayan a ser, pero no pasaran de los 20!

**Summary:**- Solo se miraban cuando él tenía tiempo libre del trabajo y… de su esposa, pero se miraban a escondidas, porque frente a los demás difícilmente se hablaban y aunque no lo dijeran ellos se amaban… solo había un problema: era el esposo de su prima.

**Aclaraciones:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Pero esta historia SI es mía, por lo tanto me pertenece. Así que si la encuentran en alguna otra parte publicada, favor de avisarme porque nadie tiene mi consentimiento.

**-0-0-0-**

**.A Escondidas.**

**Capítulo 1:**

—¡Bella apresúrate! —grito una de las meseras de la pequeña cafetería.

No era cualquier cafetería común y corriente.

Era una de las cafeterías más conocida y famosa de Estados Unidos, el cual se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, llamado Forks.

Con sus bellos vestidos al estilo lolita y sus cabellos sueltos. Atienden a sus clientes con una gran elegancia y amabilidad que cualquiera salía encantado del buen servicio que había; Es de ahí donde viene tanta fama. Las bellas y hermosas cantineras y meseras que hay.

Y no había hombre alguno que no cayera en sus encantos, especialmente de las dueñas del lugar.

—¡Isabella Swan! —entro molesta una bella chica, estatura baja, buen cuerpo y cabello negro y corto, vestida con el uniforme de las demás meseras.

Ella era Alice Cullen. Una de las socias de Twilight Coffee. Dueña de una gran tienda de ropa, la más reconocida mundialmente, puesto que ella era la diseñadora y encargada de todo en ella.

Mejor amiga de Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella. También socia de Twilight Coffee y gran escritora, dueña de una empresa editorial.

—Ya voy Alice —le grito una joven castaña —¡Es que este cochinero no me cierra!

Y ella es Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella.

Cabello largo y castaño, ojos color chocolate. Tez blanca y muy cuerpo. Aunque ella no lo creyera. Estatura normal.

Alice bufo estresada —Deja te ayudo —y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a subir el cierre de su uniforme.

—¿Por qué demoran tanto? —pregunto una hermosa rubia, entrando al mismo cuarto que sus dos amigas.

Rosalie Hale. La más alta de las tres amigas, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Un cuerpo de infarto, cualquier mujer la envidiaba y cualquier hombre la deseaba.

Modelo reconocida mundialmente y socia de Twilight Coffee. Novia del famoso futbolista americano: Emmett Swan, hermano de Isabella Swan. Hermana del famoso militar: Jasper Hale, novio de Alice Brandon.

—A Bella no le cierra el vestido —le contesto Alice.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —Rosalie se acercó a ellas, intentando ver el porqué.

—Parece ser que a nuestra querida amiga le creció la delantera —dijo de forma burlesca Alice.

Rosalie rio al escuchar lo dicho.

—¡Oh, calla enana! —contesto Bella, sentida con su amiga y sonrojándose.

—Vez lo que te pasa por no haber venido a medírtelo.

—Tenía mucho trabajo en la editorial, ustedes lo sabían Rose —trato de justificar.

—¡Estabas de vacaciones Bella!

—Pero…

—¡Ya cállense las dos! —le grito Alice, interrumpiendo a Bella y después suspiro fuertemente, antes de volver a hablar calmadamente —Ahora, Bella, en el armario hay otro vestido, póntelo y Rose, ve a ordenar a las chicas.

—Está bien —contestaron al mismo tiempo y se retiraron, dejando a Alice sola.

—Vaya amigas que me encontré —murmuro, para después salir a atender a sus clientes.

Y entre atender clientes, servir bebidas, postres y comidas, limpiar pequeñas mesas continuo el día.

Ya era costumbre para ellas el estar haciéndolo diariamente pero nunca se cansaban puesto que ese pequeña lugar las unió más y es donde encontraron a su alma gemela, claro, excepto una: Bella.

No creía que el amor estuviera hecho para ella.

Era cierto que escribía libros de amor, pasión y felicidad pero eran escritos basados lo que ella miraba en los demás, no en lo que ella sintiera, pero, sin embargo si había algo que coincidía en lo que escribía y eso era la pasión.

Bella no era ninguna santa, pero tampoco diría que era una cualquiera porque ella se daba a respetar.

Si había tenido su buena noche de vez en cuando pero sabía con quién lo hacía y que no habría sentimientos de por medio con esa persona.

—Bella —grito una joven de 26 años al entrar a la cafetería, alegremente.

Dirigió su mirada para ver quien le hablaba y toparse con Tanya Denali.

¡¿Su prima?

—¡Tanya! —le grito con la misma alegría para caminar hacia ella y abrazarla confundida —¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que no me alegre verte pero tú estabas en otro lado del mundo.

Miro a su prima y se dio cuenta que no había muchos cambios en ella.

Seguía siendo la misma chica hermosa que antes. Su estatura alta y tez blanca; su hermosa melena rubia que ahora le llegaba a la cintura, un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y su cara angelical de siempre.

Tanya le sonrió tontamente antes de romper el abrazo y poner su mano izquierda frente a la cara de Bella.

—Tanya, ¿Has venido solo a mostrarme tu mano? —pregunto Bella, completamente confundida.

Su prima solo se rio —Mira bien mis dedos Isabella Swan…

La mira aun confundida para después comenzar a ver cada uno de sus dedos hasta llegar al índice y verlo.

—¡Oh-por-dios! —Con una mano tapo su boca sorprendida y con la otra tomo la mano de su prima —¡¿Cuándo fue? ¿Con quién? ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Tanya solo continúo riéndose.

—Chicas, yo sé que se quieren y se extrañan mucho pero les agradecería si mejor se van a platicar al despacho —les sugirió con una media sonrisa Rosalie.

Bella se sonrojo y asintió, antes de jalar a Tanya al despacho.

—Tenemos mucho que platicar…

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

¿Quién diría que su prima se casaría?

Después de 1 año y 5 meses de estar junto a su pareja, él le propuso matrimonió y de la manera más romántica posible.

Una noche romántica en la orilla del mar.

Ya quisiera ella un hombre así; alguien con quien contar en las buenas y en las malas, con quien pasar tu tiempo y con quien compartir bellas y malas experiencias de la vida.

Alguien a quien amar.

Pero ella sabía que solo se podía desear, porque encontrar alguien así era completamente imposible.

¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como ella? Era una chica común y corriente. No tenía nada bueno. Ni siquiera un buen cuerpo como Rose, o una gran personalidad como Alice.

Tomo su bolso y se despidió de sus compañeras antes de salir de la cafetería; hoy salía temprano por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca a comprar el nuevo libro de MorganVille Vampires. Ya hace un mes que había salido y ella aún no había tenido la oportunidad de comprarlo.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó por donde iba hasta que sintió una persona empujarla al mismo tiempo que escucho a un carro tocar el claxon.

Se asustó, cuando escucho la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado —¿Te encuentras bien? —miro a la persona que la acababa de salvar.

Esto realmente tenía que ser un sueño… el mejor de su vida.

Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más bello del mundo, mirándola con sus bellos ojos verdes con gran preocupación. Sus cabellos color bronce y su tez blanca lo hacían ver más bello de lo que ya era.

—Si —susurro al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente.

—¿Estas segura? —volvió a preguntar un poco más calmado, a lo que ella asintió aun sonrojada —Deberías de tener más cuidado y ver por dónde vas, pudo llegar algo mayor esto.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es que no me fije por donde iba —se disculpó ella —pero… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda recompensarte por esto? Y no acepto un nada o un no por respuesta —le contesto ella ahora con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que él se la devolvió.

—Un café estaría excelente.

—Entonces, una café será.

Y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

**.0.0.**

_Nuevamente, mil disculpas a esas personas que les gustaba la historia anterior pero realmente no era de mi agrado porque si la pienso bien, no me imaginaba a los personas de esa manera por lo que decidí dejar volar mi imaginación y esto salió. Espero y les guste._

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


End file.
